Painting in the Night
by maevianna
Summary: So this was a story inspired by a blog post by booksaremyescapetoparadise. I don't normally write fanfiction or anything really but I thought why not. Feyre is painting and she's got a little surprise for Rhysand :D


**So this was inspired by a tumblr post which was posted by so if you want to see the original post just follow that link! I don't really write fanfiction or anything :P but I said I'd try my hand at it and que drum roll…heeeeeeere it is!**

Rhysand inhaled the cold night air, he walked up the stairs of their house. He could feel her presence in the house, _Feyre_ , his wife, his mate, his home. As soon as he crossed the threshold he could tell she had been painting. He could smell the fresh oil paints on the wall, even though it had been years ago he still couldn't smell fresh paint without remembering that night. He let his smile grow freely for once, he didn't need to hide his happiness from anyone here. That night was the best night of his life, the night Feyre had accepted him, the night their mating bond had been solidified.

Rhsand looked around the house, over the years that Feyre had charged into his life their house had changed so much. He had asked her if she wanted a new house, a house that would be just for them, she hadn't but she had painted. Rhysand looked around at the house and his smile spread wider.

The house before Feyre had looked pretty, it had been carefully designed by the generations that had come before them in a soft and elegant style, it hadn't been neat since his father had died. Cassian, Mor, Axiel, Amren came and went as they pleased and with those large personalities in the room, the furniture rarely survived longer than a month and so the chairs and tables were mismatched and chipped. There were random scorch marks all over the house from where Amren lost her temper but despite all the marks made by his friends didn't mean anything. The marks didn't hold any of them. Once they left the house the marks became meaningless.

Feyre painted everything, she had painted the skies, the stars and the moon. She painted Cassian, Mor, Axiel, Armen, her sisters, Lucien and him. Feyre painted the darkest nights and the brightest stars, she painted the sun, and moon. When Feyre painted it was like she bore her soul onto the walls, and even when she was gone he could look at her paintings and feel her there with him, he could look at her paintings of their friends and could feel them there with them. Feyre held the world in that paintbrush.

Rhysand moved through the house, he could feel her getting closer. The smell of paint got stronger as he climbed the stairs. Rhysand examined the new paintings. On the second floor he saw that Feyre had painted herself on one wall, and him on the opposing.

The young huntswoman stood alone in the woods. The woman was surrounded by greenery. She held a bow and arrow. The picture of him stood alone holding a broad sword, he wore a crown of thorns and stars. Both figures stood alone, and held stoic expressions. At the end of the hall she had painted both of them standing together. They were wearing the clothes they had worn on their wedding day, Feyre in the painting was wearing that white lace dress she had worn that day. Rhysand purred remembering that night…and that dress, it hadn't lasted very long. He was glad that Feyre had painted herself in the dress seeing they no longer had it. Rhysand wanted to examine the painting more closely but he was eager to see Feyre in flesh and blood rather than oil and water. Rhysand opened the door to the roof, and his heart expanded in his chest when he saw her.

Feyre was kneeling on the ground she held a piece of chalk in her hand. He could see that she was covered in paint and chalk...it reminded him of other times she had been covered in paint and chalk. Feyre was so absorbed her work that she didn't even notice him. Rhysand was so happy to see her, and he loved seeing her so absorbed in her work that he wasn't even disappointed that she didn't notice him coming in. Rhysand came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smelled of oils ad chalk. She placed her hands over his and leaned into him. Rhysand dipped his head, pulling back her hair he nuzzled into his face into her neck leaving a kiss there, and then trailing a line of kisses up her neck, her jaw all the way up to her ear.

"Hello, Feyre darling." He purred. He could feel her smiling, and it warmed his heart to know that he had put a smile on her face.

"Do you like my paintings?"

"Hmm" sighed Rhysand giving her a small nip on the ear "They're almost as beautiful as their creator."

"What do you think of this one?" said Feyre gesturing to the floor.

Rhysand pulled away from Feyre and let himself look at the floor. There Feyre had painted the night sky, the stars, and the moon. In front of the moon there was the silloette of three figures one was clearly Feyre, the other Rhysand and the two figures were holding the hands of a third. The third silhouette was smaller. Rhysand frowned and glanced up a Feyre who was biting her lip and looking at him nervously. Rhysand glanced back at the chalk drawing, and confusion clicked into understanding.

Rhysand swore that his heart stopped for a moment, and then when it beat again it felt like it had moved from his chest to his throat. "D-does this mean?" Feyre nodded, biting her lip.

Rhysand didn't realise he was kneeling until Feyre was before him and he realized he was looking up at her. Tears clouded his vision, and he quickly blinked them away, he didn't want his view of her obscured by tears, he wanted to remember this moment for all of eternity and he didn't want his memory of the way she looked blurred by tears. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his left ear to her stomach. He imagined that he could hear the tiny heartbeat of life inside her stomach and tightened his grip around her waist.

"Does this mean you're happy?"

Rhysand didn't try to speak, his heart was still lodged in his throat so he didn't think he was capable of forming words right now. Looking up at her he let his eyes close for a moment and concentrated on the mating bond between them. He felt her mental presence and sent her a message through the bond "Yes" He kissed her stomach again

"Yes" He kissed the inside of her wrist "Yes", he pressed his lips inside her palm "Yes"

He felt Feyre relax against him, and her hands went to his hair, coming it through. She stroked his head, petting him. His mate. Rhysand lifted the thin cotton shirt she was wearing revealing her stomach. Rhys reached down and dipped one of his fingers into the forgotton paint cans, he circled his fingers around her stomach,

"Hello" he croaked

He looked up at Feyre who was smiling back down at him. She was glowing, his sun in the night. He had always thought that he would spend his life alone. The High Lord of the Night Court couldn't afford to leave himself vulnerable to anyone, and any friend of his would be an enemy to everyone else, any woman willing to share his life with him would be targeted constantly. He couldn't imagine anyone willing to subject themselves to that kind of life. He had lost everything he had loved in his life, his mother, his sister, and then his freedom. He had thought he would die under that mountain, he was going to die belonging to someone he despised and then he had seen her, she had gotten him through his darkest time, and he thought it would have been enough to know that she was out there and that she was safe, and then she had come and she had defeated Amanthara she had saved them all, she had saved him. She was so strong, she had laid down her life for the Fae for the man she loved she had laid down her life for the people she hated and she had come back stronger than ever. He had never thought she would stand by him, she loved someone else someone who was so unworthy of her but she was happy with him, and so he would let her live her life and be happy with her High Lord, but then she hadn't been and suddenly she was in his life. She had hated him, she had become his ally, his friend, his love, his mate, his wife and now she would become the mother of their child. Rhys felt more tears rushing to his eyes.

"How did the universe ever come up with you?" he said

Feyre grinned down at him "I don't know I guess someone up there is pretty creative."

Rhys grinned back at her. Rhysand went to kiss her stomach, her hip, his kisses trailed lower and lower, Feyre let out a groan or maybe it was him, she pulled him up and he stood they stood face to face. He rested his forehead against hers. They smiled at each other wrapping their arms around one and other hugging under the night sky.

1


End file.
